


Staying Quiet

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia accidentally walks in on Alec and Magnus kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt asking for Lydia walking in on Magnus and Alec kissing.

She had gone into the office with the intention of going over some papers with Alec, instead she found herself rooted to the spot as she staring in shock at what was happening. Alec had his hands cupping Magnus' face and was kissing him. Thankfully, neither of them seemed to notice her, so she quickly walked back out and shut the door.

After a couple of deep breaths, she composed herself and raised a shaky hand to knock on the door. She heard some scuffling about and then the door was opening. "Lydia?" Alec asked, cheeks flushed. "Did you need something?"

She held up the papers in her hands. "We need to look over these so I can send them back to the clave," Lydia replied, surprised by how calm she sounded.

Alec nodded and turned away to sit on the edge of the desk, avoiding looking at Magnus who was sitting on the couch watching her with curiosity. The warlock stood and made his way towards the door. "I'll call you later about payment," He said towards Alec before nodding at her as he passed her. "Lydia."

"Magnus was just here to umm...consult."

Lydia nodded and sat down at the desk, hiding her face. She had had a feeling Alec was hiding something, but she just never expected something like this. She grabbed a pen and looked up at him, he still seemed nervous, less so now that Magnus had left. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alec said, standing up and walking behind her to look at the paperwork. "Let get this over with."

Magnus found her after she had finished up with Alec, the warlock had been chatting with Isabelle when she came down the stairs. "Lydia!" He called out, waving her over. "May I speak with you for a moment? Alone?"

Lydia nodded and led him towards the empty training room. "Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you," Magnus said. "For not saying anything."

"About what?" Magnus gave her a look and she sighed softly. "I'm not marrying Alec for love, Magnus. I do not care what he does in his spare time."

"Even if what he does is frowned upon by the clave?"

"Alec is a great shadowhunter, regardless of his extra curricular activities. If they stripped him of his marks because of it, then they would lose one of the best."

"If only everyone else could think as you did," Magnus said. He went quiet for a moment, looking down at the floor and twisting one of his rings nervously. "I mean it, Lydia. Thank you for not saying anything. I don't think Alec would handle it well. I don't think he even meant to kiss me tonight. He takes his duties very, very seriously."

"So, you two aren't together?"

Magnus shook his head and looked up at her. "No, and I don't think we will ever be. As I said, he takes his duties very seriously."

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Lydia said. "I lost the love of my life and I know how that feels. I wish there was something I could do."

He gave her a weak smile before walking away. Lydia watched him for a moment, deciding to have a talk to Alec about seeing other people.


End file.
